Allí primero
by Sandra Hernandez
Summary: Traducción de "There First", un fic de Insomniac Draws. Es algo así como el prólogo de "Siempre", y narra un hecho que se menciona en "Secretos que no recordarás": el primer encuentro sexual entre Max y Michael.


La gente piensa que a Max no le importa. Pero la gente es estúpida. A Max siempre le ha importado.

Le importa su Liga, el equipo que él mismo escogió y cultivó como si se tratara de su jardín personal. Le importa todo lo bueno que han hecho y todo lo bueno que aún les queda por hacer. Incluso hay algunas cosas que a Max le importan demasiado.

Como Michael.

Booster, como insiste en que le llamen; se aferra a ese nombre como a una red de seguridad, quizá porque le distingue como superhéroe, quizá por algo más. Max no está seguro. Y eso está bien para los demás. Bettle es Beetle. Hielo es Hielo. Pero claro, ellos no son Booster; no son Michael.

Él es diferente porque era de Max cuando todo empezó. Su proyecto favorito. Su victoria. Max le había prometido el mundo (le prometió la Liga de la Justicia, y todo lo que eso significaba) y se lo había dado, ¿no? Michael ha sido rescatado de la oscuridad y, aunque nunca será Superman, lo está haciendo muy bien últimamente. Incluso está obteniendo respeto… cuando no está demasiado ocupado poniéndose en ridículo con Beetle.

Max está seguro de que Ted Kord será su perdición si lo permite. Ese hombre es un genio que se niega a demostrarlo y desperdicia toda esa inteligencia en payasadas y travesuras, y, por mucho que Max desee simpatizar con él, es difícil ignorar el efecto que produce en Michael.

Por supuesto, Michael está perdidamente enamorado de Ted. Nadie lo menciona, pero seguro que todos ya se han dado cuenta a estas alturas; Michael es cualquier cosa menos sutil, y Ted sólo lo anima, siempre sonriendo, siempre riendo. Max lo ve todo. El prolongado e innecesario contacto físico; las miradas, tan elocuentes que sobran las palabras; la frenética, desesperada preocupación que se apodera de Michael cuando Ted resulta herido en una pelea. Sale con chicas; incluso las ha traído a casa una o dos veces. Pero cuando todo termina, siempre vuelve con Ted.

Siempre Ted, y nunca Max.

No es justo.

Max no pide mucho. Su relación con la Liga ha sido beneficiosa en más de un sentido, y sabe que ellos lo respetan, aunque en ocasiones se trate de un respeto reticente. Tiene todo cuanto necesita de ellos. Pero Michael… Michael se lo debe. A Max le gusta pensar que también se lo debe a sí mismo; que podría hacer algo mejor que suspirar por Ted todo el tiempo. A Ted le importa, de eso no hay duda, pero Max está seguro de que no es lo mismo. Y aunque lo fuera, ¿quién es Ted? ¿Un amigo nuevo, alguien a quien Michael acaba de conocer por el camino?

Es infantil, y es mezquino, pero Max llegó primero.

Eso tiene que significar algo, ¿verdad?

XXX

Esto ha ido creciendo, cociéndose bajo la superficie, durante mucho tiempo. Nadie lo sabe, claro. Lo que los demás saben de Maxwell Lord está estrictamente definido por lo que él quiere que sepan, y no puede dejar que esto se sepa. Lo cambiaría todo.

Pero claro, las cosas _han_ cambiado. _Max_ ha cambiado. Lenta, inexorablemente, Max ha cambiado. Al principio, ese nuevo… talento suyo (llamarlo "poder" sería renunciar a su humanidad, algo que Max no puede digerir) no era nada especial. Como mucho, un truco de salón, lo bastante útil como para inclinar las cosas a su favor, tal vez ayudar a cerrar un trato que ya iba encaminado en esa dirección. Pero progresaba día a día. Ha evolucionado y, para comprobar hasta dónde puede llegar sin pasarse, Max lo pone a prueba de vez en cuando. _Empuja_ y espera a ver si su objetivo puede rechazarlo.

Cada vez encuentra menos resistencia. Sería embriagador si él lo permitiera, pero Max ha visto lo que suele acarrear esa clase de autocomplacencia. Así que se contiene. Aunque… eso también está cambiando con el tiempo. Al principio, había jurado usarlo sólo para propósitos realmente nobles, y con moderación. Pero, al hacerse más fuerte, ha empezado a concederse mayor margen, y más de una negociación o discusión personal han quedado zanjadas prematuramente, mientras Max se aleja con una sonrisa en la cara y la nariz sangrante.

XXX

Es una pelea lo que finalmente rompe el dique. No una pelea con un enemigo, sino entre amigos. No está seguro de qué la provocó, ni de por qué Beetle se niega a hablar con Michael, pero es realmente triste ver a su héroe estrella taciturno y rezongón, haciendo todo lo que se le ocurre para conseguir la atención de ese hombre. Nada funciona; cuando quiere, Beetle es testarudo a más no poder.

Al principio, Max hace lo indiscutiblemente correcto: ofrece a Michael su amistad, su consuelo, se ofrece a escucharle si necesita desahogarse. Como siempre. Y, como siempre, Michael lo rechaza. No con brusquedad, sino con la inalterable seguridad que exhibe siempre en estas situaciones. En este momento, el único que puede consolarle es el propio Ted, y eso no va a ocurrir en un futuro inmediato.

Max ya está acostumbrado. Está acostumbrado a quedarse sentado a esperar que se resuelva, y a fingir que no le importa tanto ver que alguien le hace daño a Michael, _su_ Michael. No sucede a menudo, pero cada vez representa un crudo recordatorio de lo que él no tiene.

Esta vez, Max no se va a quedar sentado.

Fue en gran parte incertidumbre lo que antes le hacía controlarse, incertidumbre sobre sus propias habilidades y lo lejos que podían llegar. Pero él sabe ahora exactamente de lo que es capaz; y es mucho. Y aún más con Michael, quien, pese a sus otras cualidades, tiene, al menos, una enorme debilidad. Max sabe que está aprovechándose de ella, pero eso no es malo. No está mal. Lo está haciendo por el bien de Michael, así que ¿cómo podría estar mal?

Se dice a sí mismo que esto no es por él.

XXX

Esto exigirá sutileza. Lo que él quiere no es un mazazo en la cabeza, sino un guiño, un susurro. Un empujoncito y, a partir de ahí, todo debería ir sobre ruedas.

Lo prepara cuidadosamente; espera una tarde en la que a ninguno de los dos se les eche en falta y en la que la principal actividad de Booster sea rumiar sus penas en su habitación. Sin Beetle para incitarlo, no anda por ahí gastando sus bromas habituales; cuando se pelean en serio, Michael parece convertirse en una persona completamente distinta. Una de la que Max pretende salvarle esta noche.

Su preparación es silenciosa, inadvertida en la soledad de su despacho. Al principio había pensado utilizar el traje real (sabe dónde guarda Beetle uno de repuesto), pero enseguida decidió que eso sería demasiado. La mente no requiere tantas complicaciones. Todo lo que necesita, con la presión correcta, son algunos detalles bien situados. Así que Max se pone un polo azul oscuro como el que le ha visto llevar a Ted en sus horas libres, una de las pocas prendas anodinas que posee. Sabe que Booster también se lo ha visto, y eso es lo que importa. Su pelo tampoco necesita grandes cambios; ni siquiera alborotado y peinado hacia el otro lado es exactamente igual, demasiado largo y demasiado liso. Pero tiene un tono parecido, y eso debería bastar.

Se toma un momento para estudiar su imagen en el espejo; observa de frente su reflejo con aire crítico. La verdad es que no se parece a Ted. Es, como mucho, una vaga imitación. Pero Michael está tan vulnerable en estos momentos, tan afligido y solo, que sólo con que repare en los detalles clave debería ser suficiente. Si no funciona (una posibilidad que ha considerado), por lo menos tiene la seguridad de poder borrar el error, hacer como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Aun así, por un momento, siente el revoloteo de los nervios.

Luego respira hondo, deja salir el aire y apaga las luces tras de sí.

XXX

La presión comienza incluso antes de llamar a la puerta de Michael, con un lento y cuidadoso empujoncito de su mente que le transmite sólo lo justo: _Ted está aquí_. Max sabe que está funcionando cuando, al golpear el marco con los nudillos, escucha de inmediato un ansioso "¡Está abierta!". Michael está esperando ver a su mejor amigo, al hombre al que ama, y Max despliega toda su capacidad de concentración para asegurarse de que así sea.

Durante un instante, Michael parece confuso; se queda mirando a Max en silencio como si intentara resolver un puzle. Max siente el ligero dolor que comienza a instalarse detrás de sus ojos, pero no cede y, como es de esperar, la mirada de Michael se va opacando.

—Hola —dice, mordiéndose el labio.

Max despliega su mejor sonrisa de Ted; la ha practicado ante el espejo.

—Hola, colega —responde, y entra, tomando asiento en el borde de la cama.

Cuando, al acercarse, no se rompe la ilusión, Max sabe que lo ha conseguido; Michael suspira y se rasca la cabeza.

—Mira, Ted, yo… Sé que dije algunas cosas fuera de lugar, pero…

—Lo siento —lo interrumpe Max.

Michael lo mira, sorprendido.

—¿Lo sientes?

—Sí. —Aún no sabe por qué se habían peleado, así que se expresa sólo en los términos más vagos, con un léxico cuidadosamente extraído de las conversaciones que ha escuchado entre ellos—. Yo también podría haber sido un poco más amable. Es sólo que… —Se encoge de hombros, y luego se vuelve hacia Michael con una sonrisa—. ¿Amigos?

El alivio inunda el rostro de Michael, y Max sabe que ha hecho lo correcto. Ellos habrían acabado resolviéndolo solos, pero, hasta entonces, ¿cuánto habría tenido que sufrir Michael? Ahora parece absuelto, otra vez feliz, y quien haya dicho que mentir está mal obviamente nunca estuvo en los zapatos de Max.

—Sí —dice al fin Michael, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Amigos.

En su postura acecha una silenciosa tensión, y Max comprende de qué se trata en el momento en que Michael se inclina y lo besa.

Sabía que dormían juntos, al menos en ocasiones. Su pasión se enciende y se apaga, y éste es uno de sus periodos de "encendido". Michael besa exactamente como Max había imaginado: de la forma en que lo había imaginado besando a Ted, cálida y un poco torpe, y tan ansiosa por complacer… Emite un sonido increíble cuando Max succiona su labio inferior. De pronto, titubea y se aparta, mirando fijamente la boca de Max.

—Ti…tienes un poco…

Hace un gesto hacia su rostro, y los dedos de Max encuentran el oscuro hilillo de sangre que desciende de una de sus fosas nasales. Se la enjuga de inmediato al tiempo que aumenta la presión, porque ver a un Ted que no se parece a Ted sangrando por la nariz es el tipo de cosas que podrían sacudir con demasiada facilidad la relajada consciencia de Michael.

—El tiempo seco —improvisa.

Y Michael esboza una sonrisa que le dice que su dominio de la situación sigue siendo sólido.

—Qué asco —dice.

Max suelta una risita y se inclina hacia él. Desliza una mano por su pelo mientras muerde dulcemente su cuello, y Michael se estremece por entero y tira de él hacia sí.

Muy pronto esto se convierte en una batalla; Max ya lo había imaginado todo, claro, pero la realidad está a un nivel completamente distinto. El pulso de Michael late cálido bajo su boca, sus manos oprimen y recorren incansables los hombros de Max. La sensación es increíblemente grata, y Max tiene que cerrar los ojos para mantener la concentración. Va a tener una jaqueca asesina cuando todo esto acabe, pero habrá valido la pena.

Michael se despoja fácilmente de su camisa y Max hace lo propio. Ahora se pregunta qué se supone que debe hacer. ¿Toma Ted las riendas, con su astucia y compostura, o deja que Michael lo domine? ¿Se turnan? Ése es el tipo de cosas en las que no puede pensar demasiado sin que aflore el resentimiento, así que decide probar suerte induciendo a Michael a tumbarse de espaldas y colocándose sobre él.

Max no puede permitirse ir demasiado despacio, pero aparentemente todo va bien; Michael se muestra tan desvergonzado como de costumbre, y se quita los pantalones y los calzoncillos con un alegre contoneo a la más mínima sugerencia. Se queda desnudo debajo de Max, contemplándolo con desgarradora e inmerecida adoración.

—Michael —susurra Max.

Y, al instante, la expresión de Michael cambia.

—¿Michael? —repite éste, visiblemente sorprendido—. ¿Desde cuándo…?

No necesita decir más para que Max se dé cuenta al momento de su error. Se esfuerza por encontrar una respuesta, algo creíble, algo que Ted diría.

—Sólo me estaba asegurando de que prestabas atención —dice al fin, y Michael vuelve a sonreír. Éxito.

Max se quita el resto de su ropa, sin dejar de recorrer el cuerpo de Michael con los ojos. Es espléndido, por supuesto; eso no es nuevo. Es el modo en que yace, las sutiles insinuaciones de su postura, lo que realmente deja a Max sin respiración. Está completamente abierto, confiado, como si esa pelea que acaba de resolverse nunca hubiera sucedido. Esto es lo que Ted tiene la oportunidad de contemplar, piensa Max, e intenta no dejar que la amargura le arruine el momento. Intenta imaginar cómo es Ted, cómo lo trata; sin duda, con cariño, decide, y se arrodilla entre las piernas de Michael, inclinándose para besar el interior de uno de sus muslos.

—M…Booster…, ¿puedo…? —pregunta suavemente, y saborea el modo en que Michael jadea cuando desliza la mano por su miembro, sus testículos, entre sus piernas.

Michael asiente, casi desesperado, y se gira para sacar un tubo de lubricante de debajo de la almohada. Se lo lanza a Max y, aunque cada vez resulta más difícil dividir su atención, éste aplica la sustancia generosamente.

Michael responde a todos los requerimientos no expresados en voz alta, colocando la almohada bajo su espalda y levantando las piernas hacia el pecho en una descarada invitación.

—Por favor, Ted —susurra.

Max titubea; durante un momento es incapaz de mirar a Michael a los ojos. Luego, levanta la cabeza y sonríe, y ya no puede apartar los ojos de su rostro, observando cómo abre la boca y el intenso rubor que cubre sus mejillas cuando Max se introduce lentamente en su interior.

—Dios —susurra Michael, tragando saliva mientras se aferra a los hombros de Max—. Ted, _Ted_ … hhh…

Max siente la sangre deslizarse nuevamente hacia sus labios, las punzadas del sobreesfuerzo mientras forcejea por equilibrar su esmerada concentración con el abrumador calor del cuerpo de Michael, de las piernas de Michael en torno a su cintura, de sus jadeantes demandas de más. Si sólo pudiera prolongarlo, lo disfrutaría de verdad, oh, cómo lo haría... En este momento, aunque ni siquiera lo sepa, Michael vuelve a ser _suyo_.

Esa idea le hace ser quizá más brusco de lo que debería, pero la sorpresa de Michael se convierte rápidamente en placer y se aferra a Max, jadeando contra su hombro con cada embestida. Sigue gritando el nombre de Ted, y Max desearía que no lo hiciera; está arruinando el momento. Cuando ya no puede soportarlo, lo obliga a callar con un beso fiero sin dejar de acometerlo, y ahora Michael, incapaz de hablar, tan sólo puede gemir contra su boca. Con eso basta.

Cuando Michael empieza a agitarse con desesperación, Max no puede resistir la urgencia de ayudarle; mete una mano entre ambos y comienza a masturbarlo. El intenso jadeo de Michael es una recompensa inigualable, y se estremece tanto que casi deshace a Max entre gemidos y sacudidas. Ha vuelto a su letanía, y Max piensa que ni siquiera un beso podría callarlo ahora. Pero entonces, de pronto, se corre y, tras pronunciar una vez más el nombre de Ted, sólo quedan su respiración entrecortada y sus prolongados gemidos. Es una sensación de victoria; como si, de algún modo, acabara de reclamar a Michael, y esa idea es lo que le lleva al clímax.

El momento que sigue al orgasmo es el peor; ahora le zumba la cabeza y siente que la sangre llega ya hasta su mentón, y lo último que desea es seguir pensando " _soy Ted, soy Ted_ ". Pero no tiene elección. Porque si Michael descubriera alguna vez lo que ha hecho, las cosas cambiarían irremediablemente entre ellos. Michael confía en él, pero es un hombre sencillo y nunca comprendería que esto fue un acto de bondad. De benevolencia.

Ahora parece exhausto, y Max dedica un momento a arroparlo y alborotarle afectuosamente el pelo, del mismo modo en que lo ha visto hacer a Ted. Michael sonríe desde su almohada. Cuando Max se levanta y empieza a vestirse, se gira para mirarlo con ojos ya soñolientos.

—¿Vienes a la cama?

—Sólo voy a dar un paseo —se inventa Max.

Michael asiente y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

XXX

De regreso en su despacho, Max está casi temblando. Será imposible eliminar esas nuevas manchas de su camisa. Se obliga a no preocuparse por ello, revistiéndose de su habitual compostura. Michael está dormido; su mente puede descansar por fin, y eso es como un soplo de aire fresco, alivio después de tanta presión.

Se lava y se cambia de camisa, y está a punto de volver a salir de su despacho cuando oye abrirse la puerta de la embajada.

Es Beetle; Ted, sin su traje, y regresa sin compañía, lo cual puede significar varias cosas.

Max sopesa sus opciones. Podría hacer un nuevo esfuerzo y eliminar esa noche de la mente de Michael, borrarla entera; ellos aún seguirían peleados por la mañana, y nada habría cambiado. Su secreto también estaría totalmente a salvo. Y, en realidad, puede que ése sea el único curso de acción justo. Ted no arregló esto. Ted no arregló _nada_ , lo hizo _él_. Lo hizo _Max_. Max estuvo allí con Michael, así que ¿por qué debería Ted recoger los frutos? Su imaginación va aún más lejos: imagina que nunca se reconcilian y que Michael sigue adelante, que deja de estar tan obsesionado con su amigo.

Pero Ted parece preocupado.

—Oye, Max —dice, rascándose la nuca—. ¿Sabes dónde está Booster?

—Descansando —dice Max, estudiando el rostro de Ted—. Creo que dijo que no se encontraba bien.

—Ah. —Decepción. Culpa—. Sí, supongo… que ya es tarde, de todos modos. Joder. Esperaba…

Se interrumpe, como si no estuviera seguro de cuánto puede contarle a Max, pero éste conserva su expresión neutra, tolerante, la que exhibe siempre que alguno de ellos necesita hablar. Ted reconoce la señal.

—Tuvimos una especie de discusión —confiesa—, y yo… supongo que perdí los estribos. Esperaba que aún estuviera despierto para poder hablar. O sea…, ya sabes cómo es.

Ted sonríe lánguidamente. Es una sonrisa llena de afecto, arrepentimiento y pena. Y la mente de Max decide por él.

—Creo que ya ha dejado de estar enfadado contigo —dice, obligándose a devolverle la sonrisa—. Mencionó algo así. Puede que aún lo encuentres despierto si vas a verlo ahora.

—¿Sí? —La mirada de Ted se ilumina—. Bueno, entonces… Buenas noches, Max —dice atropelladamente.

Max no se queda a ver cómo va corriendo a la habitación de Michael. Regresa a su despacho.

Esta noche dejarán de pelearse, y puede que Ted no comprenda por qué, pero Michael lo abrazará y dirá su nombre y Ted disfrutará de cada instante, mientras Max se dedica a su cigarro y al periódico del día.

Porque, aunque nadie lo crea, hay cosas que le importan demasiado.

FIN


End file.
